Dumb or not ?
by holy-knight1
Summary: Duran get in a fight with Angela. Is Duran really that dumb or ??? Please read and review. I think it's a lot better than my first fanfic.


Story : Dumb or not ? 

Author: Holy-Knight 

" " :Speach 

(A/N) I wrote this story for the people that are depressed. There's always someone who can help you. I also wrote this story because I was sick of people that said Duran was only a dumb guy. 

Dumb or not ? 

They had being walking for hours. The leader of the group decided to stop for the night. 

"Allright ! I was starving !", Hawk was relieved that the group would finnaly stop. 

"Here's some bread. Sorry Hawk but we haven't gone in any town recently so our food is running low." 

"Don't worry Riesz, I'll be fine" 

"Please me trying to meditate here", Kevin was a bit upset. 

"Don't be a meanie Kev..." 

"Duran ,because of you, we are lost again !", said an angry Angela. 

"It's not my fault if a certain magician can't read a map !", replied Duran 

"Everyone knows that you're dumb enough to get ourselves lost even if you would have the good directions !". 

Duran's face broke. Angela regretted the words she had said as soon as they came out of her mouth. Why did she had to act this way...even to him ? 

"Sorry, it's my fault", replied Duran before unpacking is sleeping bag. 

****

****

**During the night**

Duran was unable to sleep. We was thinking about the fight he had had with Angela earlier that day. Why did she treated him that way. Had he done something to bother her ? He always tried to be nice to everyone. He got up, stared at the little angel that represented Angela to him and went on a nearby cliff. He sat on a rock and cried. Angela, one of the people he loved the most, was actually thinking he was dumb. No wonder he thought. 

"Look at me....I'm talking to myself. Why can't I be like Hawk ? He's everything a girl want. Who am I ? I'm only a knight who's crying because the girl he loved hates him. I'm so pathetic..." , his voice broke. He was desesperate as he remembered some events of his childhood. 

****

****

**==Flashback==**

When he was young, other kids used to tease him. He was affected by his father's death so he wasn't always focussed and he often did mistakes because of that. People thought we was only stupid without searching why he was like that and began calling him by names such as 'dumby'. All his childhood was similar to this. Things began to chance when king Richard hired him as a mercenary. People stopped teasing him because they now feared his sword skills. The only people that respected with were the soldiers and the knights of the king because they had seen his bravery and had spent time talking to him. They realized he wasn't dumb, he was actually one of the best man that lived so they defended him from the villagers.After that, the villagers were just kind to him to get some favours from the king. Duran didn't care about the other people much, except his family, the soldiers and the king. The only thing that was important was to be like his father ,who had been a light in the darkness for him, and Angela. 

Angela woke up. It was still night. She needed more sleep. Then she heard someone crying. She noticed that only Duran was missing from the 'camp'. Duran..she had been cruel to him today. Tears came to her eyes when she remembered the warrior's face when she had told him he was dumb. Of course, she didn't mean it. In fact, she loved him. The princess ,even if she was afraid to show her true feelings, got up to see the warrior. 

When she got by the lake, she got the shock of her life. Duran was crying. It was the most heart-breaking scene she had never seen in her life. He was holding his sword, ready to cut one of his wrist. 

"Duran don't do it !", said Angela with a worried tone. 

"Why ? Oh, because you think I'm too stupid to do it ? Don't worry princess, I am able to do it", Duran cried even more as he said this. 

"I didn't meant to say you were dumb. You're the best man I've ever seem in my entire life. You're much more that you think you are. Please Duran, don't do it !", Angela bursted into tears. 

Duran released his sword and came closer to Angela. Thee were still in shock. They hugged, still crying. 

"Did you really mean what you just said to me ?", Duran couldn't believe that Angela was actually trying to apoligize to him. 

"Yes I did...Duran I love you" 

"I, I love you too" 

It seemed as a big weight had been removed from Duran's heart. They hugged. A little later, they felt asleep. 

The next morning, Carlie found them. 

"Hey there ! Come on Angela , come on Duran WAKE UP !", said the girl with her childish and annoying voice. 

"Angela likes Duran ? I thought you told he was stupid", said Carlie as she looked at the 'couple' amazed. 

"DON'T CALL HIM STUPID !", said Angela with fire in her eyes, "And tell the others I need to speak to Duran ...alone !". The child ran away. She almost feared Angela so she went to tell the others what the princess had asked her to. 

"I meant everything I said to you yesterday night", she blushed, "and I want to you to know why I act this way. As you know, my mother never took care of me. No one never cared about me so I decided to get their attention. The best ways I found was to tease people and to dress sexy. People, mostly men, began looking at me because I looked like a 'slut'. Then my mother tried to killed me and I ran away from home. When I arrived at the Cave of Waterfalls, I quickly noticed how you were looking at me. It wasn't the way like men looked at me. I knew you were special and I decided to follow you. Since then, I realized you were brave, honest and that you deeply cared about others. You would easily sacrificed even yourself to help someone, I realized also that I loved you. I didn't want you to know because of my own past with me so I began to tease you and to be a real pain for you to avoid my feelings. I'll understand if you don't want me to stay with you. Just say so and I'll leave". 

She was crying, Duran was too. He came closer and took her in his powerful arms. 

"I would never let you leave. You're one of the reasons I live for and also because I love you". 

Angela looked at him. Tears were still falling from his cheeks. She smiled her first true smile in ages as her face got closer to his. 


End file.
